Mystery of the Heart
by dark-faire18
Summary: T rating is for future chapters... Rose is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. But she didn't anticipate meeting Severus Snape the potions master...or getting lost in his dark eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Of The Heart

(ok everyone...this is my first fic that I have EVER posted....so please...go easy on me alright? :) But no really...I appreciate absolute honesty...so review and let me know what you think! Thanks...)

(oh...and anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling and not mine...but anything you don't recognize is mine....thanks again!)

Chapter one

Rose rubbed her forehead in irritation. She was attempting to come up with a lesson plan for her future students, but it wasn't working very well. She was so tense from the long day she'd had packing, and making her living arrangements that she was having problems concentrating. She leaned back in her chair and sipped at her tea, wrinkling her nose at it. It had grown cold in her distracted state. When she had received the OWL from Minerva McGonagall regarding the open position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she had been hesitant to take it, but decided that if she could find someone to rent her tiny flat before the decision deadline that she would take the job. It was amazing how quickly she had found someone to take it for her. She had barely sent out the ad and she was receiving OWLS like mad. She had found a nice newlywed couple that were eager to have their own place and didn't need much room. So she had signed it over to them and was to be moving to Hogwarts the next day. It was interesting how just when she felt she really needed to get out that she had an escape. She had spent 5 long years working for the Ministry after the war, but had never been happy. Especially when she knew how corrupt the Ministry had become under Fudge's time as Minister. There were a few people there that she would miss, but one in particular that she wouldn't. Lucius Malfoy had made it a point to make her job as uncomfortable as he could. He was always finding excuses to pop up into her office, always touching her, grabbing her. She had managed by pure luck to get away from him every time. But the more it happened the more scary it became. She knew she couldn't always count on luck to save her and when Lucius whispered to her that she would be his someday, and that he would find her if she ever left, she knew she had to get out.. So she quit her job at the Ministry and had gone into hiding. The OWL from Hogwarts had been a surprise. She was nervous to come out of hiding, but knew that she must. She knew she couldn't hide forever. She sighed quietly and rose from her chair. There was no point in avoiding it any longer. She needed to get her sleep if she was going to be mentally and physically ready for her day tomorrow.

The sun rose bright and warm the next morning and creeped through her curtains, splaying across her pale face. Rose had always been fair skinned, and had a faint splattering of freckles across her nose that she disliked immensely. The sunlight caught her hair and it shone brightly as if it were fire. Her beautiful auburn curls were in a mass against her pillow. She wrinkled her nose and stretched, peeping open one grey eye. She groaned and stretched, propping herself up on her elbows and glaring at the window. She eased her way out of bed and padded into the kitchen eagerly searching for her morning tea. She would just have one cup and then get ready to finally leave for the long day ahead of her. As she put the water on to boil she walked to her room and pulled out her wand. She waved it gently and set about shrinking her large bed. When she was finished, she picked it up and placed it in her trunk. She proceeded to do this with all of her furniture. She could hear the kettle start to whistle, so she waved her wand to take care of the rest of the tea making. She smirked to herself. She loved magic. It made getting things done so much easier. She pulled on a deep green sundress and pulled her curls back with a matching ribbon. She snickered at her image in the mirror. She practically looked a schoolgirl in this. She waved her wand a final time and snapped her trunk shut. Everything was finally packed. She grabbed her cup of tea and leaned against the counter smiling to herself. It would be nice to finally leave the apartment. She had hated being stuffed up in here for so long...it had been six months already since she had quit her job. six months of delivered groceries. six months of padlocked doors and drawn curtains. six months with practically no human contact at all, except to OWL her friends and family, and to send out her grocery list to the delivery boy. She glanced down at her watch and sighed, sipping down the last of her tea, and putting her cup and kettle in a basket. She grabbed her trunks, took a deep breath and apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat in a large dark armchair staring into the fire and brooding. Another year. Another bunch of insufferable students to noisy up the halls and fill his classroom with their inexperience. His lip curled in disdain. A new teacher was to be arriving today as well. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He wondered how long this one was going to last. Now that Voldemort was dead maybe the position wouldn't be so easily dropped, but he doubted it. He rose from his chair and sighed. It was time for their morning staff meeting in preparation of the upcoming school year. The students would be arriving in 2 days and Minerva wanted to make sure all the staff were on the same level. Snape strode to the door of his chambers and out into the hallway, pausing for a brief moment to check the wards. Satisfied he walked to the staff room where some of the other teachers were already waiting. He sat in his usual spot, the farthest on the end, so that he wouldn't have to talk unless addressed. He made himself a small plate of toast with jam and poured himself a cup of tea. He was just lifting the cup to his lips when the staff door opened. He looked up out of habit, and met the deepest grey eyes he had ever seen. He slid his gaze over her slightly rounded face, noticing her full pouty lips and long auburn curls. He quickly looked away and sipped at his tea. He watched as the other male professors seemed to all sit up straighter and some even jump out of their seats. He smirked and shook his head. Amazing. A pretty woman walks in the room and they all reduce themselves to acting like children. He heard a chair lightly scraping against the floor and looked up to see the woman sitting across from him. He lowered his eyelashes and watched her through them. She was staring at her hands and had her eyes closed.

He watched as she pursed her lips and muttered something to herself and took a deep breath. Good lord she was nervous! He thought to himself. He leaned forward and started to say something when Minerva swept into the room and called for attention.

"Hello staff. Here we are again starting another new year at Hogwarts. I trust that the staff that have been here remember all the rules? Yes...well we have a new addition to our teaching staff this year, Miss Rosalie Williams. She is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone make sure to give her a warm welcome. We will be meeting again tomorrow to make sure you all have your assignments for the arrival of the students. Let me know if you are missing any supplies." At that she swept out of the staff room.

Snape looked at Rosalie only to see that she had turned pink in embarrassment. He leaned forward and offered his hand to her. "Rosalie is it?" He asked quietly. He watched her look up at him in surprise and hesitantly take his hand.

"Rose...I go by Rose actually." She smiled lightly at him. "And you are?"

Snape raised his eyebrow and released her hand. "Snape...Severus Snape." He watched her eyes widen at his name and instantly stiffened. But she merely smiled and answered him with a polite "nice to meet you." He frowned at her and rose from his chair. "Yes...nice to meet you as well." He strode out of the staff room and hurried to his chambers. When he finally got there he didn't notice the cold. He mulled over her reaction to him. Normally he was doused with unwanted attention when people realized who he was. Snape...the war hero. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He grimaced, thinking back to that day. Had it already been 5 years? He shook his head, pushing the memories from his mind, instead pulling up the memory of deep grey eyes....


	3. Chapter 3

Rose watched as he rose with a scowl on his face. She blushed and turned to watch him leave, puzzled by his abrupt departure. She couldn't figure out what she had possibly said that could have upset him so. She was interupted from her musings by someone pulling out the chair next to her and offering her his hand.

"Hello there! Neville Longbottom! I'm the Herbology teacher here. Thought I'd introduce myself." Rose gently shook his hand and smiled at him.

"I'm Rose. It's very nice to meet you." She was glad to meet someone who didn't look like he was going to run away at the sight of her. "How long have you been teaching here?" she asked with a small smile.

"Oh a few years. I always knew that I wanted to take over after Professor Sprout retired. Herbology was the only class I was really good at in school. I knew right from the start that it was my calling. How about you? Have you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts before?" Neville asked.

"Oh no...I've never taught before. I'm a little nervous about it all actually. I studied to be a teacher but decided to go a different direction for a while. I'm just glad to be working in a school as wonderful as Hogwarts." Rose answered with a laugh. "Well...I really should be off to finish unpacking and setting up my living quarters, it was really nice talking to you Neville." She quickly rose form her chair and escaped out the door. She has seen the other teachers at the table just waiting for a break in her conversation with Neville to start introducing themselves, and she really didn't feel up to it. She walked along the corridor and headed towards the dungeons. She had been a little worried when Minerva had met her that morning and told her that her living quarters would be down in the dungeons, but she found that it suited her quite well. It was just chilly enough down there to have a nice fire roaring and not get overwarm from it. She wasn't sure but she thought that Minerva had said that one other teacher was living in the dungeons as well. She couldn't help but think of Severus Snape. She didn't understand at all why he had acted like he did. Rose replayed the scene in her head, dwelling on how warm his hand had felt in hers, and how it seemed those dark eyes were boreing strait into her soul. His voice...had been like velvet. She had never quite heard a voice like it before. It made a woman think of sex...she shook her head and blushed. She had barely met the man and she was thinking about him and sex in the same train of thought. How silly. She stopped for a moment and looked around realizing that nothing around her looked familiar from her walk to her quarters before. Realizing that she must have made a wrong turn somewhere, she turned and started walking back the other way. It didn't take her long to realize that she was very lost. How many hallways could this school have? She scowled to herself. She stopped and turned around in a circle trying to se if anything was familiar to her. She leaned against the wall in frusteration. This must be the punishment I get for having dirty thoughts. She thought to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes...well since I am already suffering the consequences...she smirked as she thought of his dark hair. It was slighty greasy and seemed to hang in his face, but it really wasn't that bad. His face might not be the textbook form of handsome but he had strong features and his hooked nose was kind of endearing...his eyes...a woman could get lost in those eyes. They were so dark that at first it was rather startling, but once you looked into them it seemed that you were trapt. His hands were slightly calloused, as if he used them on a regular basis. She shivered slightly at the thought of his hands....but most of all it was his voice that was unforgetable. It was hard to hear that voice and not think about how it would sound in the bedroom. She felt a hand clamp down on her arm and her eyes flew open in terror. She jerked away instinctively and flattened herself against the wall as much as she could. She peeked to see who had grabbed her and came face to face with the very man she had just been fantisizing about. She flushed a deep red and straitened away from the wall. "I'm sorry, you startled me." She said quietly, looking at the ground in embarassment.

"Yes...Indeed I did. I thought perhaps something might be wrong, it's not everyday I find someone daydreaming in the dungeons. Can I help you with something?" He asked in a mocking way. Rose felt her cheeks flush with anger instead of embarassment. She didn't understand why he was being so rude but she wasn't about to put up with it.

"Oh no. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to help me with anything." She said heatedly and stormed off down the corridor. She heard his footsteps following behind her and turned the next corner in a rush. She gave a sigh of relief as she recognized the doors to her living quarters a little down the way. She started walking a bit faster and had just reached her doors when she felt a hand grasp her arm. She felt herself being whirled around and pinned against the wall. She gasped in astonishment as he leaned in towards her and placed his lips close to her ear.

"I warn you now...Any more jabs in that nature and I'll have to teach you exactly how helpful I can be." He practically purred into her ear. He released her abruptly and stepped away from her smirking. He turned and stalked down the hall back the way they had came from. Rose took a deep breath and hurriedly rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it. Her knees felt like jelly. She could feel her pulse pounding in her throat. Had he heard it when he was so close to her? She forced herself to stand upright and walk to her opened trunk. She decided then and there to avoid Severus Snape in all forms. She refused to even think about the man...espeically not how he had made her heart flutter when he had placed his lips so close to her..._NO._ She thought, and busied herself with finishing her unpacking and arranging her furnature...


	4. Chapter 4

Severus slammed the door to his chamber behind him and scowling, crossed to his favorite armchair. He sank into it and watched as the ember in the fireplace slowly burned. He waved his wand and added more wood to the fire. What had that insufferable woman been doing in the dungeons? He pondered. She had been deep in thought when he found her. She hadn't even noticed his approach. He had watched her for a moment, noticing the way the light from the torches gleamed in her hair. The expression on her face...it reminded him of sex, of dark sheets and just enough light to see your lovers face...making that exact expression. He scowled at himself and strode forward, grabbing her gently around her wrist, only for her to jerk away. A look of pure terror crossed her features and Severus felt his stomach turn. What could possibly have made her look at him in that way? He gritted his teeth and tried to push away the anger that was starting to flow through him. It wasn't the first time someone had responded to him like that. He curled his lip at her as she mumbled something about him startling her.

"Yes...Indeed I did, I thought perhaps something might be wrong, it's not everyday I find someone daydreaming in the dungeons, Can I help you with something?" He sneered at her. He watched as her cheeks flushed and she retorted heatedly.

"Oh no. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to help me with anything." She practically stamped her foot and stormed down the corridor. Severus followed her automatically. What the bloody hell had she meant by that remark? He seethed. He smirked as he watched her stop and reach for the door handle to what he assumed must be her chambers. He caught up with her, grabbing her wrist and whirling her around and pressing her against the wall with his body. He could feel the softness of her body, smell the subtle scent of her perfume wafting up to his nose. He stiffened in anger at his body's reaction to this insufferable woman. Severus lowered his mouth to her ear and said silkily,

"I warn you, anymore jabs of that nature and I'll have to teach you just how helpful I can be." He heard her little gasp and abruptly released her, angry that his body was betraying him in this way. He stormed off to his chambers without daring to glance behind him in case temptation would prove to be too much and he'd walk back there and take her in his arms again. Severus shook his head in disgust bringing himself back to the present. There was no doubt that he was physically attracted to the woman. He scowled in irritation. It had been a long time since he had felt that way for a woman, and he wasn't about to give into it now. No, he would be doing everything in his power to avoid Rose, if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed without any more incidents between them. They avoided each other at meals, and in the corridors. The only time they ever really ran into each other was in the mornings on the way to the great hall for breakfast and occasionally after the dinner feast on the way back to their respective chambers, depending on if they had patrol duties or not that night. Rose found herself chatting with Neville quite often and was growing really quite fond of him. She found his clumsy awkwardness endearing. She could tell the other professors thought that romance was budding between them, but it wasn't so. She and Neville had just found a kindred spirit in one another. He confided in her about being in love with the Divination professor, Luna Lovegood, but he didn't have the guts to tell Luna, and didn't want to ruin the friendship that he'd had with hr since they'd been students at Hogwarts themselves. Rose was pleased to have found such a good friend. She tried to avoid thinking about Severus as much as possible, but in the chill of the night she would sometimes lose herself thinking about how his lips had felt so close to her ear and how silky his voice was...and the dreams...She would wake regularly gasping for breath, feeling as if she had really been there. After a particularly vivid night of dreams, she grumpily got ready for breakfast. She exited her quarters only to find Severus just passing by on his way to the great hall. She stiffened and flushed when his eyes met hers. As if he could tell what I've been thinking. She chastised herself. She scowled at him and started walking to the great hall, but stopped herself with a sigh.

'Severus..." She called out to him. He stopped in surprise turning to face her and raising his eyebrow in an insolent way. Rose gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to hex him into oblivion. "I just thought that since we walk the same way every morning we should call a truce and at least try to have a civilized conversation." She said softly. Severus stood there stiffly a moment before he murmured a soft agreement. Rose walked slowly to him and paused for a moment. They continued on towards the great hall together. "So..." Rose started, "I never did get to ask you how long you've worked here at Hogwarts." She could see Severus stiffen a bit next to her a scowl.

"Don't" He said simply. She gazed at him confused. He sighed in exasperation and said bitterly "Don't act as if you don't know who I am." Rose paused taking in his reaction.

"I don't." She stated. "If you're referring to what you've done, about the war and all that happened then, I don't know, and that isn't who you are, it's what you've done." Severus stopped in his tracks and gazed at her in suspicion. He wasn't sure if she as being honest with him or not. Rose smiled gently. "Let's go eat, I'm starving." she said and pulled him along with her to the great hall. When they entered together she could feel the shock form the other professors. Everyone knew that she and Severus did not get on. The tension between them was almost palpable at even the best times. She sat next to him and started chattering away about how big the castle was and how she must have gotten lost at least a dozen times. Severus gazed at her in absolute amazement. The woman was a whirlwind. He felt himself being drawn to her genuine nature, and even found himself telling her tidbits about himself, his love of reading and learning, or that he really only liked classical music. They chatted all through breakfast and he walked her to her classroom, noticing how animated she was when talking about something she was passionate about. When they reached the door to her room, they stood awkwardly. Severus watched as her cheeks flushed and she looked at the floor twisting her front of her. She smiled up at him and he could feel a warmth spread through him. He watched her, puzzled at his feelings for her. Rose cleared her throat. "Well...this was nice." She said softly.

"Yes." He murmured and slowly raised his hand, brushing her hair away from her face. It felt like an electric current was running through his fingers. He abruptly turned and strode off, leaving Rose blinking in wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose and Severus fell into a pattern. They spent meals together when they weren't on duty and had melded into a very close friendship. Though Rose wasn't sure friendship was the correct term to use what they had. Everyday when Severus would walk Rose to her classroom he would lightly brush her hair back or brush her cheek, his eyes brooding, and would abruptly leave. Rose was confused by his actions, but didn't want to push the issue, knowing that it would end badly if she did. On the rare occasion that Severus would drop his guard and smile at her, Rose could feel her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be having these feelings for him. She knew that anything with Severus would be a challenge. He was such a gaurded man, and while she had blathered on to him about her childhood and failed relationships and really anything he asked her about, she hadn't told him about Lucius and why she had quit her job at the Ministry. She didn't know how to go about telling him. Rose was on her way to the great hall for dinner. She was walking with her head down, trying to figure out the best way to tell Severus about what had happened when she slammed into someone. She felt arms closing around her, steadying her balance. She jerked her head up in shock to find that she had run right into her worst fear, Lucius Malfoy. She immediatly tried pulling away and felt his fingers dig into her arms. He started dragging her down the hall and into an empty classroom. Rose fought against him with everything she had. She could see the smugness flash across his face as they both realized that it did her no good.

"I told you I would find you Rose." Lucius purred to her. Rose fought wildly against him and he pressed her against the wall. "It's no use pretending you don't want me Rose, I've always known, since the first time I say you." He said lowering his face to hers. Rose spit in his face.

"I will NEVER want _you_ Lucius." A look of rage crossed his face and he reared back, wiping the spit from his face.

"Bloody bitch!" He growled, drawing back his arm to slap her. A hand closed tightly around his wrist and he was pulled roughly away from Rose. Rose watched as Severus slammed Lucius into the wall and aimed his wand at Lucius's throat. "Severus..." Lucius hissed. "This is none of your affair."

"Oh I think you'll find it is Lucius." Severus answered calmly, "If I were you I would leave Hogwarts..._immediatly._" Lucius curled his lip in anger pushing Severus away and turning to Rose.

"This isn't over Rose, remember what I told you." He snarled and stormed off. Rose stood there stunned. She was having a hard time taking in all that had happened in such a short amount of time. Severus watched her with tortured eyes and finally gave in, crossing over to her and lightly touched her cheek. Rose was overcome with emotion. She threw her arms around him and not caring about the consequences, streched up onto her tiptoes and pulled his face down to her, kissing him passionatly. She felt him draw back in surprise and gaze down at her with indecision in his eyes. She licked her lips and watched his eyes darken with desire and with a muttered oath he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. His lips were warm and firm and seemed to be working magic over her. As he slid his tounge along her lower lip, Rose felt her knees give way under her and heard Severus chuckle. He drew back from her with a smirk. Rose smiled gently at him.

"I think I've lost my appetite." She said softly. Severus raised his eyebrow and said mockingly,

"I didn't realize that my kisses were so unappealing to you." Rose blinked in surprise and laughed.

"I was referring to the bit before the kissing, but now that you mention it...." she teased lightly. Severus raised his eyebrow again.

"What did I tell you about making jabs of that nature?" He asked putting on a dark and serious face. Rose flushed and started to pull away from him. Severus tightened his hold on her and lowered his lips a breath away from hers. His eyes were like deep pools and Rose felt her legs turning to jelly once again. He backed her slowly against the wall, making sure not to touch his lips to hers, and smirked. Severus traced his tounge along her ear, feeling her shudder against him. He trailed his lips across her cheek coming to the corner of her mouth, then pullling away at the last second trailing down to her neck. Severus could feel her pulse pounding at her neck and licked it gently. Rose groaned in frusteration and pulled his face up, forcing his lips on her own. She heard him chuckle in triumph. She felt him pull away gently and she glared at him in frusteration. He smirked down at her. "I don't think this is the most appropriate place for this to continue Rose." She flushed in embarassment. Rose had completly forgotten that they were so close to the great hall...and all of their students. She quickly stepped away and straitened her robes. Severus watched her. "Do you have hallway duty tonight Rose?" He asked her quietly.

"No..." she replied softly. "Perhaps you would like to join me after dinner for a cup of tea?" She asked glancing up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Perhaps I shall." He answered softly. He took her hand and kissed it. "Until tonight." He turned on his heel and strode down the corridor. Rose leaned against the wall for a moment trying to sort everthing out in her head. She smiled to herself and humming merrily to herself went back to her class to prepare for the rest of her afternoon classes.


	7. Update for my readers

Update for all my wonderful readers.

I am writing this to let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about this story. I know that I haven't updated it in months, and I am really sorry. I am currently suffering from a horrible case of writer's block. I just can't seem to get anything going. Also, things in my life have been very busy. I ask for your understanding and patience as I work through this. I WILL come back to this story. Until then I am eternally grateful for all of those who have read, reviewed, or become fans of my work. Thank you all so much for reading!

much love,

dark_faire18


End file.
